


Remember Good Times or Remember Home

by wherehopelies



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Platonic Kissing, Sexy Genius and the Cinnamon Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/wherehopelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous inquired: Dude, that thought you had about Emily being all hurt that Stacie wouldn't want to try something with her sounds brilliant! You should totally fic it! Like I'm not even thinking about Stemily smut, I would just love to see that convo unfold, it could be BroTP fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Good Times or Remember Home

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Hedley's song Friends

The first Bella that Stacie slept with was Chloe.

The Bella co-captain was nice and super hot, and like, could totally rock a pair of jeans. Chloe was  _fun_ , especially after she’d had her jiggle juice, and she was open-minded in a way that meshed with what Stacie wants from life.

After Chloe was Aubrey.

Noticing Aubrey was uptight and stressed, Stacie had just offered to help her work through it with a massage. It’s not her fault that she likes to ramble when rubbing people’s backs and she can’t really help it that her brain has stored up a  _lot_  of facts about space and engineering… it just _works_  like that. So you can’t really blame The Hunter, not when Aubrey had rolled over, tank top straps falling off her shoulders, the look in her eyes saying that she wanted Stacie and her wonderful brain and smokin’ bod. Really!

Third had been CR, whose lady-lovin experience had been fun and easy and supes hot.

Fourth and fifth were Jessica and Ashley,  _together._  Sixth was Beca, who played the best music, but Stacie really hadn’t expected anything different after No Diggity.

Then there was Lilly, and Amy, and Denise. There was the new girl Marissa, who both joined and graduated Stacie’s junior year, and then Flo.

Sex wasn’t a game to her, not exactly. It was an  _experience_. 

What better way to bond with her sisters-in-song than through one of life’s most intimate pleasures? Some people got to know others through conversation.

Stacie just preferred to let her body do the talking.

//

Stacie likes Emily.

She’s cute and nice and has a great attitude. She seems loyal as hell, and Stacie admires that.

She’s also super hot, in like, the most adorable of ways, with her legs whose length almost matches Stacie’s and her endearing doe-eyes that light up when she talks.

She wants to get to know the girl, not just get to know her, but…  _get to know her_.

Chloe seems to catch on to her desire, though, and is  _not_  pleased.

“I know what you’re planning with Emily,” Chloe says, cornering her in the kitchen during one of their movie nights. “And you  _can’t_.”

Stacie crosses her arms, genuinely confused. “Of course I can. Why not?”

“Because!” Chloe glances toward the family room at her outburst, but it seems to go unnoticed by the other Bellas. She lowers her voice. “She’s so young. And she  _told_  me she hasn’t had sex yet. It’s not a game to her.”

Stacie scoffs, slightly offended. “It’s not a game to  _me_ , either. And I’ll be gentle. You know I can be.”

Chloe scrunches her nose at that. “I know, but.” She sighs. “It’s going to mean something to her, something  _lasting_ , and you’re going to break that poor girl’s heart, Stace.”

“I will not,” Stacie argues. It’s like they don’t even know her. She would _never_  do anything Emily was uncomfortable with. She’s not like that!

And she loves Emily!

At that moment, Beca wanders into the kitchen, empty cup in hand. She stops when she sees them, eyes skittering from Stacie to Chloe to the fridge to Stacie and back to Chloe.

“Umm.”

“Beca, tell Stacie she can’t sleep with Emily.” Chloe crosses her arms defiantly and Stacie resists the urge to roll her eyes. What is with these two and thinking that they’re their parents.

Beca blinks, taken aback by perhaps both Chloe’s tone and Stacie’s intentions. “Dude, what? Stacie, no!”

Stacie pouts. “But why?”

“Because, she’s like…” Beca crinkles her eyebrows. “She’s like, I dunno, like a kid, dude. She’s just a baby.”

Stacie huffs. “No she isn’t. She’s smart and mature. Innocence doesn’t mean she’s a kid, guys.”

“Dude, you just can’t.”

Chloe nods in agreement. “Seriously, Stace, please don’t,” she begs. “The rest of us? Fine. But just let her be.”

Stacie sighs, displeased. She might not agree, but she’s not about to start drama with her fam.

“Fine.” She hipchecks Chloe to reset the mood. “But you owe me, Red.” 

Then she smirks, shaking her hips seductively as she leaves the room.

It’s not a game, but that won’t stop her from having some fun.

//

She’s helping Emily with her homework when it happens.

Emily has been quiet all day, which Stacie thinks is a little uncharacteristic of her, but maybe it’s just finals stress. Happens to all of them.

It’s not until Emily looks at her with eyes full of insecure betrayal that Stacie realizes it might be something else.

“Hey,” she says, keeping her tone light in an attempt to be casual. “You okay, Legacy?”

Emily nods, but she looks like she might be sick or something. “Yeah, for sure. Just… you know. Yeah.”

She tries to go back to her homework, but Stacie’s having none of  _that_. She grabs Emily’s arm, her long fingers wrapping the girl’s wrist. “What’s wrong?”

Emily shrugs, scrunching her nose. “Nothing’s wrong… everything’s cool. I’m cool. You know. We’re cool. Totally cool.” 

“Right.” Stacie raises her eyebrows in disbelief. “So then why do you look like I killed your dog? I love animals. I’m a vegetarian, you know.” Emily smiles slightly at that, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Talk to me.”

“Umm.” Emily twists her lips, looking uncomfortable. “So. Okay. Please don’t.. please don’t be mad because I really like hanging out with you and you’re like the coolest and the smartest girl I know and I really love being your friend. Like I’m totally going to miss you next year and I just…” She trails off, inhaling deeply.

Stacie nods encouragingly, her heart cracking for the girl in front of her. Sometimes she forgets that they’re all leaving her behind come May. “Just tell me. We’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Well.” Emily pauses, shifting in her chair. “I just. Is it true that you’ve slept with all of the Bellas?”

Stacie blinks. She hadn’t expected  _that_  question. “Oh. Yeah, I guess that’s true. Who told you that?”

“I overheard Amy and Beca talking about it.”

Stacie hums. “Hmmm. Well.” She folds her hands on the table, still not sure why Emily seems to be unhappy. “Can you tell me why you’re upset? I know I’m smart, but I’m not a mind reader.”

Emily twists her lips, avoiding Stacie’s eyes. “I just…” She points to herself. “You haven’t slept with me?” Emily immediately turns redder than Chloe’s hair, her face splotchy and embarrassed. “I mean. Obviously you don’t have to. I just was wondering why… Like, I know I can be annoying, but I don’t know, I thought you didn’t think so because we’re like, friends. You’re like the best friend I have here. And like, I know I’m not as pretty as like, Chloe or Cynthia Rose, but I’m - ”

“Okay, stop.” Stacie grabs Emily’s hand, which had been gesturing wildly throughout her speech. “Please, stop.”

Emily looks like she might cry and Stacie wants to kick herself. 

This is totally Chloe’s fault.

Except this conversation makes Stacie think that maybe Chloe was right. Emily is not a game to be played nor an experience to be had.

She’s just a girl. A girl with hopes and dreams and insecurities. 

Stacie respects that.

“Listen,” Stacie says, making her voice go soft. Emily’s eyes focus on her, wide and attentive. “That has nothing to do with who you are, understand?” Emily nods, absorbing Stacie’s words like water to a sponge. “You are smart and talented and beyond gorgeous and I love who you are as a person. I love being your friend.”

Emily’s face twists in confusion. “Then why…?”

“I value our relationship,” Stacie says, and she means it all. “You’re more than that to me. And so are the others, but we’re different, okay? I want you to experience things at your own speed and in your own time. Does that make sense?”

Emily nods, her eyes flickering back and forth between Stacie’s. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” 

Emily keeps nodding, an overeager bobblehead. Stacie sighs in relief. “I love you, Legacy, okay?”

“Okay,” Emily grins, the energy Stacie is accustomed to returning to her eyes. “I love you, too.”

Stacie returns the smile hesitantly. “I’m sorry I made you feel like you’re not good enough. You are twenty feet tall to me, understand?”

“Yup. Got it.” 

“’Kay good.” Stacie nods, suddenly getting an idea.

Chloe said she couldn’t sleep with Emily. She didn’t say  _anything_  about kissing.

“I meant all that, by the way,” Stacie says, leaning in closer. She releases her grip on Emily’s hand and lets it slide up to rest on her neck gently. “About you being smart and talented and beautiful.”

Emily blushes again, tamer this time, pinker. “You said gorgeous.”

“That too,” Stacie husks, reveling in the way Emily’s eyes glance at her lips.

“Umm.” Emily says, her voice thick. “Are we like, about to kiss? It feels like we’re about to kiss.”

Stacie smiles, almost letting out a laugh, unable to stop herself from being sweet on Emily’s adorableness. “We’re totally about to kiss.”

“Oh. Cool…”

Stacie closes the gap between them, keeping her lips soft and questioning, giving Emily the chance to pull away if she wants to.

Emily stalls for a second, as if her brain hasn’t caught up to her body, but then she responds in full, taking Stacie by slight surprise.

Emily kisses like Emily lives, excited and clumsy and oh so beautifully. Stacie’s heart flutters, caught up in the current of happiness that seems to seep out of Emily like a river, spinning them around in a whirlpool of sweetness.

 Her lips are soft and warm and Stacie almost starts to feel dizzy with it all, giddy with kissing and friendship and love.

She pulls back, opening her eyes.

Emily hums, her mouth sucking back in on itself and eyes popping open. She blinks rapidly until her dark pupils finally focus on Stacie.

Stacie waits, patiently, hoping Emily isn’t about to freak out.

The girl in front of her scrunches her nose cutely. “That was fun. I think I’m bisexual.”

Stacie beams, tapping her fingers on Emily’s arm. “That’s wonderful, Em.”

Emily just nods. “Yeah. My mom thinks so anyway.” She smiles at Stacie and points back down at her homework. “Can you help me with this problem again? I still don’t get it.”

“Sure,” Stacie smiles back. “Let’s do it.”

Sex isn’t a game to Stacie. It’s an experience that allows her to get to know people better.

And as she helps Emily with her Physics, she thinks that maybe Chloe was right, but not for the reasons she thought.

Emily isn’t a child,a fragile thing that needs protecting.

She’s just unabashedly always Emily, true and pure in who she is and what she wants.

Stacie thinks she knows her friend just fine, has come to find out just who Emily is.

And she really likes what she’s found.

**Author's Note:**

> stemily is Very Important to me. hmu @ emilyjunklegacy.tumblr.com


End file.
